This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Primary Aim: To develop and tailor a weight loss behavioral intervention specifically for adolescent survivors of childhood ALL (PACE-CALL) and to determine the impact at 6 months of the PACE-CALL intervention on BMI-z score as compared to the effect of an Enhanced Standard Intervention (ESI). Hypothesis: PACE-CALL subjects will demonstrate greater reduction in BMI-z score as compared to ESI controls during the study period. Secondary Aims: 1. To determine the impact of PACE-CALL vs. ESI on self-reported behavioral measures of diet and physical activity. 2. To determine the impact of PACE-CALL vs. ESI on objective measures of physical activity (accelerometer), and selected metabolic and physiological measures including serum carotenoids, fasting serum insulin, fasting blood glucose, and blood lipid levels. 3. To determine the impact of PACE-CALL vs. ESI on changes, including stage of change, use of behavior change strategies, benefits and barriers of change, selfefficacy, and social support 4. To determine the impact of PACE-CALL vs. ESI on quality of life and depression. 5. To compare usability and acceptability of PACE-CALL vs. ESI by participants, their families, and participating clinical staff.